Non è bello saperlo?
by SarahSmith1
Summary: Questa storia è totalmente AU. Murdock è in un guaio enorme… e serve un amico speciale per tirarlo fuori. Raccomando di ascoltare la canzone "You've Got a Friend" di James Taylor mentre leggete. UUD.


Traduzione di AIN'T IT GOOD TO KNOW di KATBYBEE presente su questo sito

Questa storia è totalmente AU. Murdock è in un guaio enorme… e serve un amico speciale per tirarlo fuori. Raccomando di ascoltare la canzone "You've Got a Friend" di James Taylor mentre leggete. UUD.

**Metà anni '80**

**Los Angeles County**

_Uh_. Murdock era sicurissimo che il sedile dovesse essere sotto di lui e non sopra. E quel vetro? Probabilmente doveva essere di fronte a lui… no? Uh, e non fracassato, ne era certo. Era stanco… stanco davvero. perciò, una dormita. Si. Una dormita. Chiuse gli occhi e scivolò via.

"Svegliati, stupido. Non puoi andare a dormire".

"Huh?"

"Ho detto che non puoi andare a dormire. Se lo fai morirai".

Murdock aggrottò le sopracciglia e si guardò intorno. Era solo e intrappolato nell'elicottero fracassato. Le sue gambe erano intrappolate e insensibili. Un braccio era intrappolato dietro il pilastro a un angolo davvero bizzarro.

Guardò Billy. "Bene, visto che non vado da nessuna parte e il segnalatore di emergenza è rotto e" - fissò la ragnatela di vetri rotti, ora colorata di una inquietante tonalità di rosa - "sembra che io stia perdendo un po' di liquidi vitali, muchacho, morire potrebbe essere una conclusione scontata".

Billy rifletté sul problema per un poco e infine sbuffò per la frustrazione. "Bene. Dov'è il resto dei ragazzi?".

Le palpebre di Murdock calavano e i suoi pensieri erano confusi. "Cos - Chi? Oh, li ho lasciati alla baita. Dov..rei riprenderli in… tra tre giorni. Han..nibal sta facendo un… ad..destramento di sopravvivenza ma devo tor…nare per una sessione… con il Richter tra un… paio di giorni".

Gli occhi del pilota si chiusero e rimase zitto per molto tempo.

Billy sedette tranquillo a sorvegliare il suo migliore amico. _Non c'era scelta_. Leccò la guancia di Murdock, e sapeva di non avere quasi più tempo… Sussurrò all'orecchio del pilota svenuto: "Tornerò. Non lasciarmi!".

**~AT~**

Billy lasciò il relitto e partì di gran carriera. Una cosa bella su Billy. Faceva attenzione a tutto quello che Murdock diceva, a differenza di alcuni umani. E imparava molto velocemente. Se gli fossero state date delle mani invece che delle zampe avrebbe potuto volare bene quasi quanto il suo amico. Questo significava anche che aveva un senso dell'orientamento infallibile.

Sapeva che avevano sorvolato un piccolo villaggio non troppo prima dello schianto. E quindi fu in gradi di raggiungere la civiltà piuttosto in fretta. Per fortuna c'era parecchio terreno pianeggiante tra lui e il villaggio… l'unica parte difficile sarebbe stata portare qualcuno a guardare nella scarpata. Arrivare _ai _soccorsi era la parte facile. La parte difficile sarebbe stata convincere qualcuno ad aiutarli. Quella era sempre la parte difficile. Di fatto, così difficile che non ci era _mai _riuscito. Ma questa volta aveva un asso nella manica. _Sperava._

Billy grattò la porta d'ingresso. La donna era perplessa. Era decisamente tardi e i visitatori dalla città erano rari a quest'ora della notte. Spense lo stereo e aprì la porta. Iniziò a richiuderla quando vide che non c'era nessuno quando udì un uggiolio e guardò giù. Un cane marrone e bianco, piccolo e arruffato, era seduto e la guardava. Iniziò subito ad abbaiare e a correre in tondo.

Lei aprì di più la porta. "Oh, sei bellissimo! Ti sei perso? Vieni qui, ragazzo! Posso aiutarti!".

_Si, puoi, _pensò Billy. _Ma solo se vieni subito con me! E sbrigati!_

Billy corse direttamente al furgone di lei, insistendo finché ella non salì e lo lasciò entrare. Si dimostrò più intelligente della maggior parte degli umani che lui aveva conosciuto, e fu in grado di farla dirigere verso il sito dello schianto solo con una minima resistenza.

Farla fermare nella zona giusta si dimostrò più problematico, e Billy pensò per un attimo di morderla, ma infine si decise per un ululato agghiacciante. Lei spinse sui freni e lui toccò freneticamente la portiera con le zampe. Lei lo fece uscire e lui corse sul bordo della scarpata abbaiando come un pazzo.

Con suo grande sollievo lei colse il messaggio e chiamò aiuto immediatamente dal telefono del suo veicolo. Lui rimase a guardare in disparte mentre le macchine della polizia arrivavano, insieme a una eliambulanza. Corse fino ai rottami mentre si preparavano al salvataggio. Era preoccupato, ma almeno era sicuro che Murdock ora sarebbe stato bene. Si avvicinò e leccò la faccia del suo padrone mentre lo caricavano sulla barella.

Gli occhi di Murdock si aprirono per un momento e lui fece un debole gesto con una mano. Mormorò: "Dai Billy, sali qui sopra. Grazie amico".

Billy si sistemò comodo sul petto di Murdock, spostandosi solo un poco quando il paramedico sollevò il polso di Murdock per rilevargli le pulsazioni.

Billy fece il suo miglior sorriso canino al suo migliore amico. "Di niente muchacho… solo non farmelo rifare troppo presto, okay?".

**~AT~**

Il soccorso si svolse in modo veloce ed efficiente. Murdock venne imbragato per il trasporto e tirato su dal burrone. Fu trasportato in ospedale e il suo team fu avvisato del suo incidente da un ranger di una stazione vicina… che li aiutò anche dando loro un passaggio fino alla città. Furono in ospedale a tempo di record. Rimasero scioccati quando i medici del posto dissero loro che se non avesse ricevuto aiuto in quel momento sarebbe morto dissanguato nel giro di qualche ora.

Hannibal avvicinò la giovane donna che aveva trovato Murdock. Era una donna attraente, con i capelli scuri e corti e grandi occhi tra il verde e il blu. Hannibal le sorrise. "Grazie molte. Se non fosse passata di lì il nostro pilota sarebbe morto".

"Oh, io non passavo di là… il suo cane è venuto a prendermi. Ha grattato alla mia porta e ha fatto in modo che andassi a cercarlo. Era terribilmente insistente, ha fatto di tutto. Mi è dispiaciuto non essere più riuscita a trovarlo dopo il salvataggio. Ho guardato ovunque".

Hannibal aggrottò la fronte. "Le dispiacerebbe descrivere il cane?". In quel momento Sberla e PE li avevano raggiunti e stavano ascoltando la conversazione. Sapevano entrambi dove Hannibal volesse andare a parare dicendo questo.

"Oh, era piccolo, un incrocio di Jack Russell, credo, in realtà un meticcio. Marrone e bianco, con grandi occhi intelligenti. Perché?".

Stupito, Sberla disse d'un fiato: "Billy!".

E la dottoressa Kelly Stevens rivolse loro un sorriso. "Oh, si chiama così? Beh, spero che lui lo trovi. Sono una veterinaria, e se mai dovesse averne bisogno gli dica di venire da me. Curerò Billy gratuitamente a vita!". Porse ad Hannibal il suo biglietto da visita e lasciò il Pronto Soccorso, lasciandosi dietro un A-Team estremamente confuso.

**~Fine~**


End file.
